Getting the Band Back Together!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Getting the Band Back Together! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon the Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Getting the Band Back Together! - - - - - - Poppy: Hey Ash, good to see you. Ash Ketchum: Poppy good to see you too. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Dugtrio! (Alola Form) (Back to the show) - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Bloom: The Trix! - - - - Vegeta: Not those guys again! - - - - Bloom: Let's do this girls. Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Believix! (Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa transform into Believix form) - - - - - - - - - - - - - Li Showron: Rattata come on out! (Alolan Rattata pop out the pokeball) James: Now, Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb! Li Showron: Rattata use Bite! Ash Ketchum: Rockruff use Bite too! (Li's Rattata and Ash's Rockruff avoids getting hit by Sludge Bomb as they Rockruff bites Mareanie and Alolan Rattata bites Lemmy Koopa's ball as it pops and turns flat) Jessie: Mimikyu, use Shadow Ball on Pikachu! (Mimikyu fires Shadow Ball but Pikachu misses) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! (Pikachu performs the attack and hits Mimikyu) Li Showron: Rattata use Iron Tail too! (Rattata use Iron Tail about to hit Mareanie) James: Dodge then use Spike Cannon! (Mareanie dodge Rattata's Iron Tail attack she fires her attack and hit Alolan Rattata) Li Showron: Rattata no! Plankton: Rattata yes! - - Li Showron: We can do it Rattata we can't let Team Rocket and the villians to ruin the concerts. (Li's Rattata is getting back up and glaring at Team Rocket and then started shout and began to evolve) Li Showron: Rattata? Chomper: What's happening to him? Littlefoot: Do you think Rattata is...? Ash Ketchum: Yes, Rattata is evolving. Freakazoid: Evolving! Pikachu: Pika! (Alolan Rattata evolves into Alolan Raticate) Krillin: Alright Rattata evolved into Raticate. Li Showron: '''Alright, way to go! Goten: Awesome! Trunks: Yeah now Team Rocket and villians are in seriously big trouble. Ully Yamano: Mia,the Raticate from Kanto region are Normal type right? Mia Koji: Yes,Ully that's true,but in Alola region Raticate are Dark and Normal type. Rotom Pokedex: Raticate Alola form, the Mouse Pokemon. A Dark/Normal type and the evolved form of Rattata. This gourment Pokemon is particular about the taste and freshness of its food. Restaurants where Raticate live have a good reputation. Li Showron: Raticate use Iron Tail! (Alolan Raticate use Iron Tail and hit the villians really hard.) Yamacha: Nice shot! Gatomon (Season 2): Go get them Raticate! Ully Yamano: Yeah show them who's boss! Larry Koopa: Uh-oh! '''Li Showron: Go get them, Raticate! (Raticate charges towards the villains to attack) Jessie: I don't like a look of this. (Alolan Raticate use Dark Pulse as a new move.) Li Showron: Wow Raticate you learn a new move. Freakazoid: What kind of move is that? Kero: That was Dark Pulse. Rotom Pokedex: Dark Pulse is a Dark-type move it has horrible dark aura and it cause damage to make the target flinch. Goku: Wow awesome Raticate you learn Dark Pulse. Ash Ketchum: Yeah,I'll say. - - - - (Bewear came out of nowhere) Team Rocket & the villians: Off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - (Can Stop the Feeling song starts) Poppy I got this feeling inside my bones It goes electric Branch And if want it inside your soul & Poppy Just - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Li's Alolan Rattata evolves into Alolan Raticate. On top of that Poppy, Branch,and the trolls are joining our heroes Alola journey. (the episode ends) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts